Carnal
by Errant Writer
Summary: Quick oneshot of what I thought preceeded the Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise arc. A little racy and helps to understand why Revy was unusually nice to Rock.


Carnal

Revy looked up at the steel ceiling. Several bullet holes dotted the steel plate roof of the cabin, results of a fit of rage. It was one of just many holes that dotted Dutch's precious ship. Holes from the fight with a stupid cowboy, holes from shooting at Rock a year ago, holes from an intense gunfight with a obese pyromaniac. One by one the holes added up into memories of her rage, the act of shooting was an enjoyable one, but the marks became pieces of a past that showed only pain and fury. Among all the holes and memories she hated their was never any true happy memories leaving their marks behind. Fleeting memories of success and money never left their mark.

Eda once said to her, "Have you done it with him or not?" Though unable to admit it a the time the answer was clearly no. The thought wormed and pecked its way at her for some time now. The mere thought though of Rock on top of her panting and groaning as he thrust himself into her was not exactly the most arousing thing, but still it chipped away, forming a curiosity about him.

Rock seemed to be a virgin himself, having very little confidence and always a strict business or pacifist drive that always pushed the topic away from those desires. The two of them ran away and hid from the desire that had built up over the year. What started as a hostage situation turned into close and trustworthy partners with a unique bond similar to one of where the princess comes to save the hostage knight who was foolish and weak enough to let himself be caught, only to cause trouble it seemed.

Revy stared at the holes and through a roundabout way of thinking decided to fix both her curiosity and make those memories she always wished she had. Reaching for a bottle of beer on the stand next to the bed she slowly worked herself up for the task that made her nervous and fearful.

Downing the entire bottle in one long drink and a series of quick gulps she crushed the can in her hand and started for Rock's room, the scent of alcohol on her breath and an air of cruel desire following her in wake. As she arrived outside his door she rapped on it and called out, "Rock, open the door!"

A sound came from within and then a soft call, "Its open, Revy."

As she turned the handle to open the door she froze and she started to sweat, nervous about the entire encounter. Shaking her head she broke from the thought and opened the door and her eyes found Rock wearing the Aloha shirt she had gotten him a year ago, but never seen him wear it. In his lap was a pile of papers several inches high, holding a pen over them.

"Rock, you're wearing the shirt!" she said softly, a surprise gasp escaped her. Rock only blushed and smiled back as he stated, "Its not a bad shirt after all. Thank you, Revy."

His tone was for formal and calm, he was completely oblivious to her intentions after all. Though she hasn't exactly been dropping many hints that a dense guy like Rock would be able to understand, however if it was anything dealing with business he would instantly recognize it. A sudden smirk crossed over Revy's face, at last she could get him where she wanted him without forcefully taking him.

"Rock, why don't you put those aside and I'll teach you how to use a gun. You get caught too easily."

Rock looked at her and moved the papers aside, protesting it even as he was following her lead, "Why would I need it as Balalaika's translator in Japan? It's illegal to carry one."

Revy moved over to Rock's bed and smiled, laying the cutlass down, "Alright, you teach me how you use your gun and then I'll show you the right way. After we get back from this job I'll start teaching you how to use a gun, since I'm not rescuing your butt anymore."

Rock turned red with embarrassment and looked at Revy, "I never--"

"Never what?"

"Revy…I didn't know…"

"Rock, want to try it? I've been curious ever since we did those errands and that pig took us in."

Rock moved closer to her and looked into those eyes now filled with warmth and passion, "Revy…"

"Rock…"

The leaned into each other and as each others lips touched a soft kiss turned into a passionate one as she grabbed him, pushing him into her on the bed. In a tight embrace Revy and Rock began to kiss wildly, their lips hungrily seeking out each others on the lips, the neck and even the ear. Soft airy gasps from Rock made Revy smile with delight, perhaps he was different as she seen in all those movies. Even the more disturbing ones edited by Balalaika that had Rock covering himself sheepishly. The smoldering flames of passion ignited between the two of them so fast that they began to strip each other right on the bed. Hands seeking out soft warm flesh in the tight embrace of the two.

Rock was inexperienced, but his hands moved over her chest and down her front into those pants so easily and swiftly that instantly a surge of pleasure overcame her as she cried out, "Rock! More!"

No sooner had it begun then Dutch called out from somewhere on the ship and his voiced flooded the room, "Revy, Rock! Come on up where about to dock in Japan."

Broken from the heat of the moment before it really began, Revy looked at Rock with a small grin, "Well…we can always try again after this job. I'm your bodyguard after all, so I'll follow your lead on this one."

Rock smiled and fought back the urge to continue, pulling his hand from her pants, giving it a soft sniff. The smell of her was unique, potent and something new to him entirely, though he definitely wanted more then this.

Dutch's voice came again, "Where the hell are you two! Get the fuck up here, Balalaika hates to wait on the help!"

Revy stood up and fixed her pants, heading to the door and yelling down the corridor, "Fuck you, Dutch! Rock is slower then an old man!" As she looked out the window she saw the harbor was a long ways off and continued to yell, "YOU LETCH!"

The sound of Dutch's laughter came through the radio and Revy punched the wall as hard as she could, making a small dent. Rock's hand touched her on the shoulder, it was still warm and kind. The two exchanged sheepish looks before turning their heads in embarrassment.

"Guess we should go, Revy."

"Hurry up, Rock."


End file.
